


Amigos Caninos (Y algo sobre gatos también…)

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fusion Homeward Bound, Gen, M/M, The Incredible Journey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un perro con muy malas pulgas. Jared es como la luz recién llegada al vecindario. Misha es el gato malvadillo. Y Sebastian es uno de los gatos mas flojos de la historia. También, Chris y Steve se aman mucho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos Caninos (Y algo sobre gatos también…)

**Author's Note:**

> Genero: AU Fusion Homeward Bound, The Incredible Journey – Perros.  
> Escrito para el Plot Verse! De pathofunion_es. Muchas, muchas gracias a Vanessa por tomarse el tiempo de betearmelo <3

_ Parte I _   
  


 

**[Boonton, Nueva Jersey. USA]**

 

_Los humanos están locos._

Todos los perros piensan lo mismo, _los humanos están locos,_ no tienen nada que les impida a hacer nada, quieren controlar todo, duermen en camas mas grandes que ellos, comen mas de lo que necesita, se ríen, disfrutan y beben de ese liquido ámbar amargo y sin gracia hasta quedar tendidos en el suelo apestando, perturbando la paz de sus vecinos.

Hacen música también, melodías, con objetos extraños que llaman guitarras, porque les gusta poner nombres a todos. También, les gusta hacer un montón de mierdas, mierdas innecesarias, que no sirven a la larga, como esa vez que contrataron un plomero –el ni siquiera sabe con que se come eso- para arreglar la tubería del baño; de acuerdo a su dueño numero dos, les costo mucho dinero que pudieron haber usado para vacacionar en un lugar llamado Paris, y el plomero termino apestando como las cañerías, con una rata muerta que el mismo podría haber sacado de allí si lo quisiera.

Los humanos están locos, ningún perro se equivoca.

El dueño numero uno, se llama Christian Kane, la razón por la que lo llama así, es porque fue  Chris –como le gusta que dueño numero dos lo llame- al primero que vio, tenia dos meses en ese entonces, no recuerda mucho, era pequeño, del tamaño de un asqueroso felino pero mas hermoso, por supuesto, Chris lo había tomado de aquella caja trasparente, apartado de los demás cachorros y había decidido en ese mismo instante que el seria el humano dedicado a cambiarle la vida.

Había sido una experiencia algo horripilante, Christian vivía en un apartamento viejo, mohoso, con ropa sucia por todas partes –esa que los humanos usan para cubrirse- y cerveza, Christian era un hombre desastroso, un cantante –de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho- y un borracho. Disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba bebiendo de ese líquido ámbar, llamado _cerveza_.

Pero Christian nunca permitió que algo le pasara, siempre le alimentaba, le compraba juguetes de cachorro, incluso gasto el sueldo de una noche el día que le compro una nueva cama, mas grande y cómoda para su cuerpo en crecimiento.

Steve Carlson vino un año y tres días luego; el es el dueño numero dos, es tan enorme como su jefe, de sonrisa amable, y ojos azules –que reflejan todo-, con una voz melodiosa y la misma habilidad para la _guitarra_ de su dueño numero uno. Steve o Stevie, era y es, mas juguetón que su Christian, es quien le saca a pasear los lunes por la mañana y quien le lleva al parque los miércoles por la tarde.

Cuando Steve llego, muchas cosas cambiaron, incluyendo a su maestro, Christian dejo de ser un desastroso y se mudaron a un _Town House_ compartido por cuatro personas.

Una de ellas, era Victoria Collins, dueña del vicioso felino Misha Collins. Un siamés de ojos azules llenos de malicia y malas intenciones, que siempre le estaba buscando problemas al ser sus apartamentos vecinos. El muy perverso se asomaba a su ventana solo para que el buscara saltarle encima, y como había sucedido las ultimas tres veces, era el quien terminaba en problemas, rompiendo algo o interrumpiendo una practica con la guitarra de sus dueños.

También estaba Colton Roché, quien poseía otro gato, el ayudante malvado de Misha, Sebastian, o Seb como lo llamaba el siamés, este era un gato amarillo, con las mismas costumbres de su dueño que era ser un político, así que se encargaba de lamer las botas de su jefe.

El tercer vecino era un hombre viejo, enfermo, y pronto a morir, por lo que escucho de sus dueños, es una triste historia, a el no le gusta que la gente muera, vivió la época en la que uno de los amigos de su dueño numero uno murió y el estado en el que lo sumió fue caótico para el, que no dejo de buscar animarlo.

En fin, Jensen Kane es un perro feliz, labrador, rubio, pelo corto, cola larga, collar de eterno color negro, punk por naturaleza, divertido y sentimental. Para sus dueños, Jensen piensa que es el mejor perro, pero que algunas veces, eso no es suficiente.

Se escapa muy seguido de casa, Booston no es un pueblo muy grande, y todos, TODOS, conocen a Jensen, especialmente en la calle principal que es donde viven. Todos le adoran, todos intentan hacerle engordar al intentar darle comida, y lo que es mejor, los niños le adoran.

Puede pasar horas dentro de una casa desconocida jugando con los niños en ella y nadie le dirá nada. Disfruta mucho que los niños le toquen, le apachurren con sus manos, y le den vueltas por todo el piso de una sala con olor a mentas o comida recién hecha. Las madres le aman casi igual que sus pequeños hijos.

Pero hay algo sobre Jensen que ni Chris ni mucho menos Steve soportan. Y es que es un solitario, así que cuando ve a otro perro, se coloca de inmediato a la defensiva sin siquiera conocerlo, juzga por la cubierta, es inmaduro, se enfada con facilidad, se vuelve agresivo y termina siendo estúpido, porque todos esos perros con los que tiene constantes peleas saben que el mundo no es tan mierda como el cree que es.

Chris y Steve le dan unas horas muy difíciles con eso, le encierran en el closet y le castigan allí por un día. Steve siempre claudica primero, pero Jensen sabe que lo hace porque le tiene lastima y  no porque le ame tanto.

Aun así, Jensen no aprende la lección, sigue siendo un chico rebelde que no sabe nada del mundo exterior mas de lo que vive en toda la calle principal, no conoce el Himalaya, o no le importa la guerra en Irak, o que Chris y Steve hagan sonidos raros cuando se encierran en la habitación principal de noche. No le importan esas cosas.

El viernes en la mañana se cuela por la puerta entreabierta. Chris le da una mirada sospechosa desde la cocina en el primer piso pero no dice nada cuando le ve desaparecer en el callejón, entre el edificio numero 46 y el 44, moviendo la cola y olisqueando el aire.

Con suerte, Ravien el Chef local tendrá algunas patas de cerdo que darle. Ravien siempre elije las mejores cosas para el. Pero tiene la mala suerte que no es el único, no, Charles o Char siempre esta allí mas temprano que el, es un labrador también, pero mezclado. Es mas pequeño, y color negro, no tiene dueño más que el sol y la luna.

Char siempre se lleva un buen trozo de él cuando pelean, y siempre le dice lo mismo, “Madura, chico”. A el, que tiene cuatro años, pero Char tiene diez, y ha vivido mucho mas que el, y ha experimentado muchas mas cosas que el; y aun así, Jensen no escucha, y la pelea es inevitable.

Le muerde en una pierna y Char muerde una de sus orejas, y la sangre brota de forma repentina, pero el muerde mas duro, decidido a dejarlo sin ella, la adrenalina fluyendo a través de sus venas, fosas bien abiertas, mirando rojo todo a su alrededor.

Siente un dolor agudo en su espalda, uno que le hace gimotear.

— ¡Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi, chiquillo! – como olvidar a Erik, ese puto bastardo, un pastor alemán enorme, que le muerde sin perdón. Duele mucho, pero ni así suelta la pata de Charles.

El baile no dura mucho, porque un chorro de agua fría calma a los tres de un tirón, alejando a los dos callejeros. Jensen se queda enrollado en el suelo, cubriéndose del agua fría que persigue a los callejeros por la esquina de la calle.

— ¡Oh, perrito! ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con Char? Es un perro muy obediente. – Ravien dice, alzando sus brazos y luego inclinándose sobre el, a su lado, Rita aun sostiene la manguera de agua a presión. – Llama a Kane, dile que llevare a este chico al veterinario, quizás Beaver te de algo esta vez contra la rabia.

Beaver no es la mejor solución para Jensen, no, allí hay muchos mas perros de los que encontrara andando por la calle un día. Aparte de eso, Beaver tiene una Shih Tzu llamada Jody, es ruidosa, pero todo el mundo la ama. ¿El? El la odia, por supuesto.

—Hola, chico. – Jody dice cuando le ve entrar en brazos de Ravien, le gruñe, pero no se remueve por el bien de la espalda de él viejo Chef. – Veo que te metiste en problemas de nuevo. No es raro de ti, harás que Steve y Chris tengan que mudarse de nuevo. ¿No entiendes?

—No es tu problema, vieja. – ladra, pero luego mueve su cola cuando Beaver aparece por el pasillo, suspirando al verle.

— _Rayos, chico, un día de estos no la contaras._ – masculla el viejo veterinario. – _Ponlo en el suelo, le daré una revisión. Jody vete_. – la shih tzu obedece, caminando rápidamente con sus cortas patas a la oficina de él doctor.

No entiende porque alguien querría un perro tan pequeño como ella.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿No es Jensen? – una voz perversa dice, desde un lugar alto por supuesto, es el tonto gato de Misha, que lame sus patas en lo alto del mostrador, es tan pequeño que Jensen podría aplastarlo con una de sus patas. – Eres un bebe desastroso, ¿No? No se como tus dueños te soporta, nadie quiere a perros como tu. Y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a que terminas en la sala oscura.

Jensen se estremece en las manos del doctor que busca por alguna herida, sin percatarse del gato en el mostrador.

La habitación oscura…

Todos han escuchado alguna vez de ella. Dicen que si te capturan en la calle sin collar, te llevan a esa habitación y nunca sales por la puerta delantera o por ninguna puerta. Todos temen a la habitación oscura. Incluso el.

Gimotea y se deja caer en el suelo, su cola entre las piernas y su cabeza oculta por sus patas.

— _¿Qué pasa, chico?_ – Beaver pregunta, acariciando su pelaje. – _No hay nada que temer… o mira, es Carlson, seguro viene a recogerte._

Una puerta se abre y se cierra y Steve esta de pie en el vestíbulo del veterinario, luce agitado cuando se inclina sobre Jensen.

— _¿Esta bien? ¿No le paso nada grave?_ – pregunta con apenas aliento para hablar, sus manos de inmediato acariciando a Jensen.

— _Nada grave, solo lo usual._ – Beaver explica, encogiéndose de hombros. – _Pero te recomiendo un bozal, de verdad, Carlson, será lo mejor para mantenerlo a raya, los vecinos hablaran si vuelve a pelearse, agradece que sea con callejeros y no con algún otro perro con dueño._

— _Si, lo se… lo siento_. – a Jensen no le gusta que su dueño se disculpe, en especial porque no es su culpa, es culpa de esos tontos callejeros. - _¿Puedo llevármelo?_ – pregunto, hundiendo sus dedos en el pelaje de Jensen.

— _Si, puedes llevártelo, déjame ir por algo para que le rocíes en la oreja por la noche, no queremos que alguna mosca haga de las suyas._

Beaver se coloca de pie, bostezando y pidiendo disculpas por ello antes de girarse a su oficina, donde Jensen sabe que tiene largos escaparates repletos de lo que los humanos llaman “medicinas” y que según ellos, sirven para curar sus dolencias.

— _Oh, hola Victoria._ – Jensen gruñe, viendo como Steve saluda con un beso a la mujer, ella trabaja allí, es una enfermera muy joven, es como Chris y Steve, el le ha visto en fiestas que sus amos organizan, le ha visto besarse con otras mujeres.

— _Hola, cariño. Veo que Jensen de nuevo vuelve a ser un paciente_. – ella dice, colocando una mano en el hombro de Steve a modo de consuelo. – _Bueno, gracias a Dios no le paso nada grave._

— _Suertuda debes ser tu por tener un gato, ¿No se pelean por nada, cierto?_ – la pregunta de Steve le hace daño y el resto de sus palabras también, así que recuesta su cabeza de el suelo y se gira al otro lado, enfadado con su dueño.

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Misha? No, Misha es un mimado, le gusta dormir todo el día en cualquier parte, y se lleva bien con Seb, ya sabes, el gato de él señor Colton._ –ella se encoje de hombros y le da otra palmada a Steve. – _Tranquilo, los gatos y los perros son muy diferentes, eres suertudo y el también es suertudo._ – ella se inclina sobre Jensen y le acaricia la cabeza. – _Buen chico…_ \- susurra. – _Bueno, regreso al trabajo, tengo que bañar los pericos de la señora Royson, ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_—No, no lo creo._

Chris no se toma la noticia tan bien como Steve, le ve reprobatoriamente y luego pasa de él todo el día. Su dueño número uno es mucho mas recio. No puede convencerlo con ojos de cachorro, ni con ladridos, ni mucho menos rasguñando su pantorrilla cuando se sienta al lado de Steve a ver la caja tonta por dos horas.

Termina rindiéndose y refugiándose en su rincón de cachorro. En la noche, Chris se acerca a el, le acaricia el pelaje con tanto cariño que Jensen gimotea, rodando sobre su espalda y haciendo reír a Kane.

— _Eres como un niño, Jenny._ – Chris dice, acariciando su panza con una mano. – _Vamos, vamos a dormir._

Al final del día, siempre es el consentido. Chris le deja dormir sobre la cama, aunque es raro, es mas cómodo, debe reconocer eso, pero sus amos le acaloran y termina bajándose en mitad de la noche y refugiándose en su cama propia a los pies de la otra. La ventana esta abierta, y es por ella que se cuela una brisa fresca, una que le incita a salir al balcón.

En la noche, la ciudad es bastante calma, no hay tantos autos como en otro sitio, y ciertamente no hay ni una sola alma recorriendo las calles bajo el, solo una presencia le perturba, y esa es la de Misha, el gato siamés, sentado en el borde de el balcón vecino.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes dormir, princesa? – le pica, viéndole entre los barrotes de madera.

— ¿Y tu, chiquillo? – Misha replica, bostezando. – Además, ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi? – hay una sonrisa felina en su rostro que Jensen quiere borrar.

—Idiota.

—No entiendo porque eres tan infantil, Jensen. – Misha maúlla. – Eres tan grande, tendrías a cualquier perra a tus pies, y a todo el vecindario, podrías ser su líder, pero no eres mas que un chiquillo de mami, por eso los perros caseros son tan poco interesantes. – el gato bufa, poniéndose de pie sobre sus cuatro patas, su pelaje grisáceo resplandeciendo bajo la luna.

—No sabía que te preocupabas por mí. – Jensen replica, una de sus cejas alzándose como si fuera un humano.

— ¿Ves? De eso es de lo que hablo, eres un imbécil.

El gato salta del balcón y cae entre los matorrales con la agilidad de su raza, caminando por la solitaria calle y encontrándose con Seb y Gabe a mitad de ella, cuchichea algo sobre ir a cazar y luego desaparecen en la oscuridad.

— _¿Jen? ¿Bebe que haces allí?_ – la voz adormilada de Steve le hace sobresaltarse y darse la vuelta. _– Metete, esta haciendo frio_. – dice, acariciando sus fuertes brazos, esos en los que a Jensen le gusta meterse cuando esta necesitado de cariño.

Se siente feliz cuando vuelve a la cama y todo este más fresco, pero aun así las palabras del gato no desaparecen de su mente. Quizás es así de inmaduro. Quizás necesita crecer, de verdad madurar, entender que no todos son sus enemigos, y que puede haber perros allá afuera que quieran ser sus amigos, porque el también quiere amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Quiere jugar con alguien de su raza, no con otro conejo de peluche o ese pequeño zorro que se cayó por la ventana y que gracias a dios, Chris no ha notado aun su ausencia. Quiere que alguien le mordisquee las orejas como ha visto que Erik hace con Charles cuando los observa de lejos, quiere aventuras, quiere explorar un viejo callejón con un compañero, quizás formar una banda como esos tontos gatos que se reúnen en mitad de la noche para divertirse.

Pero se siente inútil, porque es el mismo quien se aleja de toda esa felicidad. Suspira, y la mano de Steve se posa sobre su torso.

 _—Chris…_ \- le escucha llamar a su otro dueño. – _Creo que Jensen se siente mal…_

 _— ¿Qué? –_ su dueño número uno suena mas dormido que despierto.

 _—Ha estado suspirando y suspirando desde que llego…_ \- Steve dice.

_—Los perros no suspiran._

_— ¡Chris!_

_— ¡AU!_ – Chris salta de la cama al recibir un pellizco en el costado por parte de Steve. _– Ok, ok… no es como si pudieras preguntárselo, mañana le llevaremos donde Beaver de nuevo, ¿Ok?_

 _—Ok… -_ Steve no parece muy convencido, por eso termina acostándose con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, observando más de cerca a Jensen que se duerme poco después de eso.

Esa mañana, no nota como sus dueños se retiran al bar a hacer sus primeros ensayos para el concierto de esa noche. La soledad no le hace bien al perro, por lo que este ignora en su totalidad la ausencia de sus amos, y se centra en dormir toda la mañana en la cama, levantándose dos veces para beber agua e ir al patio central que esta dentro del Town House a hacer sus necesidades.

No es hasta el mediodía cuando escucha un ruidoso motor de un auto muy grande acercarse por la calle. Escucha ruidos abajo, gente hablando, mujeres riendo, hombres charlando cerca de la puerta principal; pero se hace el sordo también, porque ninguna de esas voces suena peligrosa para ninguno de sus amos, además que ninguno de ellos esta allí. No regresaran hasta la madrugada.

A las cuatro, Victoria entra en el apartamento, con Misha al hombro, el la ve desde el sofá, ella le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza, y el no dice nada cuando Misha gira su cabeza y se niega a verle. Victoria le llena su bol de comida y cambia el agua, y luego cierra la puerta, no solo por la que usan los humanos para entrar, sino la que el usa para salir también.

 

***

 

Es lunes de nuevo.

Jensen piensa que los días es algo que los humanos inventaron para martirizarse en una inversión diaria. No solo es Chris quien se queja cuando ve el calendario colgado en la cocina, sino que Steve le sigue, gimiendo de la misma manera cuando ve el número rojo en la pared.

Regresaron el domingo al mediodía, uno de ellos colapsando encima de él perro en la cama, despertaron en la noche, y le alimentaron a base de una pizza que pidieron a domicilio, Jensen hizo de las suyas ladrándole al repartidor y asustándolo cuando vio el gran tamaño de él labrador, y solo por eso recibió un trozo extra por parte de Chris.

El lunes, Steve sale al patio bostezando con Jensen en el mismo estado de pereza, y es cuando ve a una mujer menuda con una enorme barriga moviéndose de un lado a otro con una caja pequeña. No entiende al principio que hace allí, Jensen nota eso, porque el también olisquea curioso, pero le toma dos minutos mas para que su amo se acerque corriendo.

 _—Wow, discúlpeme, déjeme ayudarle, no acepto un no por respuesta._ – dice, riéndose mientras le quita la caja de la mano. - _¿Es usted la nueva vecina? Nadie me dijo que tenía un niño en camino._

 _—Oh gracias._ – ella dice, sorprendida. – _Eres tan amable, y nadie me dijo que tendría vecinos así. Es un pequeño._ – ella se acaricia el vientre inflamado. – _Seis meses._

 _—Wow, es como el de mi hermana, mismo tamaño cuando tenía nueve meses._ – silba, dejando que Jensen se cuele entre sus piernas para olisquear.

 _—Todo el mundo dice lo mismo, pero son gemelos._ – ella le aclaro, pero su atención se perdió en el labrador. - _¿Tienen un perro?_

_—Oh… este es Jensen, mi perro y de Chris, es amable. Todo el mundo lo ama._

Ve a Jensen olisquear los pies de la mujer y luego alejarse, no parece feliz.

_—Yo también tengo un perro._

El mundo se cae a los pies de Steve, que ve como Jensen se aleja, olisqueando todo el camino hasta la entrada, su cola alerta, no le gusta esa escena para nada.

_—Por favor, dime que no es pequeño._

_—Oh, no, es un Tolling._

_—Eso no me reconforta de el todo_. – susurra, mordiéndose el labio. – _Espera un segundo aquí…_

 _— ¿Uh? ¿Steve?_ – pero Steve ya esta siguiendo a Jensen.

El labrador por su parte llega a la carretera, donde esta el auto estacionado, una van muy nueva, con un montón de cajas en la parte de atrás, y el susodicho Tolling sentado en la orilla, vigilando que nadie se acerque, un buen perro guardia.

Gruñe apenas se acerca al perro de color cobrizo, que le ve moviendo su cola.

—Hey, mi nombre es Jared. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – pregunta, saltando al suelo y olisqueando el aire alrededor de Jensen. Tiene un ojo azul y el otro color de las avellanadas, y una sonrisa feliz en el hocico. Se mueve dando saltos a su alrededor, Jensen no entiende esa actitud, ni que la cola de el perro se mueva de un lado a otro sin parar, batiendo el aire. También sabe diferenciar que es un Retriever como el, pero que este es de la raza de Nueva Escocia, o lo que es lo mismo un Tolling Retriever, una raza amable, juguetona y amante de la caza, mas que la suya propia.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? – le cuestiona, agachando la cabeza en señal de desconfianza, tiene un hormigueo en su lomo que le indica que no debería hacerlo.

 _— Wow… es grande para ser un Tolling_. – la voz de Steve irrumpe en la presentación de ambos perros, y tiene razón, los labradores usualmente llegan a medir hasta 63 centímetros, Jensen mide 60, y es un perro enorme, pero este chico… este chico debe pasar los 70, es como un Gran Danés, peludo por todas partes. – _Jensen compórtate._ – le regaña, y Jensen no es ningún niño, pero cuando Jared mete el hocico entre sus piernas, quiere abalanzarse sobre el y molerlo a mordiscos.

*******

Resulta que Jensen se adapta al otro Retriever con bastante facilidad. Le ve todas las mañanas cuando se escapa, le escucha ladrar en las noches en el balcón vecino, y huele todo su rastro en el jardín, y lo va borrando con el suyo, en un vano intento de recuperar el control del Town House que una vez fue suyo.

Se siente invadido. Pero al mismo tiempo, una emoción extraña recorre su cuerpo al pensar que no esta solo en los departamentos.

Tres días después del primer encuentro, se consigue con Jared en los lavaderos de ropa del sótano, esta comiendo jabón de frutas de una esquina. Abre los ojos grandes y se acerca gruñéndole. Ambos cuerpos quedando muy cerca del otro, lo suficiente para que Jensen note que este chico no pasa de un año y medio… _y que tamaño tiene._

— ¡No te comas eso! ¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres morir? – Jared escupe el jabón, y menea la cabeza.

— Pero sabe delicioso. – replica, voz infantil, bajando sus orejas en señal de lo que Jensen sabe es sumisión y derrota.

—Es asqueroso… ahora necesitas lavar tu estomago sino quieres morir. – le ladra, tomándolo del collar y jalando de el para que lo siga afuera.

Genevieve Cortese es la dueña de Jared, es una chica muy amable, cuyo novio la dejo luego de embarazarla de gemelos, ella vino de la gran ciudad, donde Jared cuenta había muchos autos y gente mala, habla de todo el cachorro, de cómo nació en un criadero de perros, de la jaula donde nació y como su madre estaba deformada por convivir con otras dos perras en una jaula mas pequeña que el, de cómo le enviaron a Canadá cuando los tipos en uniforme (policías) irrumpieron el lugar y lo cerraron por violación a la Ley Animal.

Le dice acerca de cómo Genevieve lo adopto cuando tenia seis meses de edad, y como también adopto a su madre.

— ¿Qué paso con ella? – Jensen se atreve a preguntar, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del apartamento de Genevieve. – Si no te importa…

—Murió hace dos semanas. – Jared le mira y Jensen espera que se tire al suelo y se lamente, pero el chico solo sonríe. – Mi ama le dio una buena vida, no puedo quejarme. – dice, restándole importancia al asunto, luego tose. – Mi estomago me duele.

—OhDios…

Steve es quien se encarga de llevar a Jared al veterinario, Jensen le acompaña, empujando con su hocico la cabeza del cachorro, buscando animarlo, el instinto funcionando en el de nuevo. Beaver se ríe cuando ve el perro desconocido en los brazos de Carlson.

 _—No solo uno, sino dos, ¿Jensen le hizo esto?_ – cuestiona tocando al chico.

 _—No, no se que le paso_ … _se derrumbo en el patio frente a la puerta de la nueva vecina, su dueña por cierto, y Jensen comenzó a aullar, moviéndolo con su hocico, pensé que estaba muerto._ – explica, adentrándose en el quirófano al que Beaver lo guía. Jensen les sigue, preocupado de dejar al chico solo, fue su culpa por no haberlo detenido a tiempo. – _Jensen atrás._

Le gruñe a Steve cuando este le da esa orden, y se sienta enfrente de la camilla.

 _—No creo que quiera dejar la habitación._ – Beaver dice. – _No te preocupes, no me molesta._

Le hacen un lavado de estomago y lo mandan con una prescripción de nada de comida solidad por una semana. Genevieve esta al borde de las lágrimas cuando le cuentan eso, acariciando a Jared que ahora reposa en la larga cama de su dueña, atontado por la anestesia que usaron para dormirlo, su lengua cayendo de lado, luce enfermo y eso es lo que impulsa a Jensen a subirse a la cama y recostarse a su lado.

Se queda en el apartamento los días que le toma al cachorro volver el mismo ser activo que conoció.

—No comas jabón de nuevo, idiota. – Gruñe, cuando Jared comienza a lamer sus orejas, agradeciéndole por no solo haberle cuidado a el sino a su dueña también.

—Gracias, Jen.

—No me llames Jen.

*******

Se hacen buenos amigos… o en gran parte lo hacen.

Jared es esta gran bola peluda de amor, se hace amigos de todos, hasta de Seb, el gato amarillo de Colton Roché. Lo lleva en su lomo, lo lame por las mañanas y deja que el gato le lama a el, a Jensen no le gusta esa amistad, pero tampoco le gusta que Jared apenas le vea quiera –con su enorme y explosiva personalidad- explorar todo el vecindario.

Ahora salir no es divertido para Jensen, no, tiene que quedarse a vigilar que el tonto no haga nada peligroso, como la vez que creyó que Misha, el siamés, era indefenso y lo lamio, recibiendo un zarpazo en el rostro que Jensen lamio hasta que dejo de sangrar.

— ¡Jensen vamos afuera! ¡Quiero explorar! ¡Conocer el mundo!

—Hay cosas malas allá afuera. – es la seca replica de el labrador, que ahora toma el sol en una esquina de el conjunto residencial. Pronto será invierno de nuevo, y no habrá mucho sol que disfrutar.

—Pero tú has salido… Seb me lo dijo.

—Bueno, Seb es un gato.

— ¿Y? ¿Hay algo malo con que sea un gato? – y debe haber algo muy malo con ese Retriever, porque un perro que no odie a un gato, no es un perro. – Los gatos son suaves, y su lengua es fantástica, me gusta. – se sienta a su lado, cubriendo con todo su cuerpo el sol que Jensen recibe.

—Quítate, cachorro. – rezonga dándose la vuelta para no ver esos enormes ojos.

—Jensen no me respondiste, nunca me respondes. – masculla, moviendo con su hocico el de Jensen, subiéndose a su cuerpo para poder verlo. Jensen tiene calor, así que lo aleja con un ladrido agresivo, que tiene a Jared riéndose bajito por las siguientes horas.

Son compañeros, pero el labrador no puede entender porque se esfuerza tanto en protegerlo de algo si Jared siempre se sale con la suya.

A la segunda semana hacen su primera escapada, Jared le convence luego de traerle costillas de cerdo, recorren primero la calle principal, sin necesidad de huir muy lejos, Jensen le presenta a varios locales, les habla de las personas que los habitan, y Jared solo le escucha atento.

No tiene que enseñarle como cruzar la calle, o que no debe ladrarle a los desconocidos, no, Jared es bastante inteligente por su cuenta.

— ¿No hay ningún sitio para nadar? – pregunta, girándose a Jensen cuando se detienen a beber agua en la fuente de la plaza. – Me gusta nadar. – susurra, cansado pero no exhausto aun.

— ¿Aquí? Hay un lago fuera del pueblo, pero solo podemos ir en auto.

— ¿Conoces el camino? – Jared mueve su cola de un lado a otro, viéndole, ojos casi brillando de felicidad.

—A-algo…

No entiende que quiere decir Jared con esa pregunta, pero sabe que no tardara nada en averiguarlo, no con el chico siendo tan hocico suelto.

—Preséntame un sitio para comer. – ladro, causando que una chica que pasaba cerca se sobresaltara.

 _—Que perro tan hermoso._ \- la humana dice, acercándose a Jared que se deja acariciar. Jensen solo se sienta y ve como pronto las amigas de la humana también se acercan y llenan a Jared de caricias, el por su parte solo tiene que observar el manoseo completo, sin hacer nada mas que rumiar su enfado, es cierto que Jared es suave, el lo ha comprobado cuando el cachorro se pega a su espalda buscando una posición cómoda para dormir en el patio, pero tampoco es tan _impresionante._

— ¿Por qué a los humanos les gusta tocarme tanto? – susurra cuando van de camino a casa, parece que va hablando consigo mismo.

—Porque eres peludo, la gente prefiere los perros con mucho pelo por todas partes. – Jensen responde, viendo como la oscuridad comienza a caer sobre ellos, debe apresurarse antes de que Genevieve llegue a casa.

—Pero Gen siempre se queja de que mi pelo se cae… creo que a ella no le gusta mi pelo…

—Jared. Todos aman tu pelo. – su respuesta provoca una sonrisa radiante en el Tolling.

_ Parte II _

 

  
  


***

_—Vamos al lago esta tarde con unos amigos, nos preguntábamos si querías venir y traer a Jared contigo._ – Steve esta de pie en el umbral de la puerta de Cortese, Jensen esta dentro de el apartamento recostado al lado de Jared que mordisquea sus pezuñas incesantemente. Es como un niño con un juguete.

_—Me encantaría… si manejan por supuesto, no creo que pueda hacerlo ya con este estomago. –_ ella dice, acariciando su vientre enorme lleno con dos bebes humanos, por lo que Jensen ha entendido de las conversaciones por teléfonos de la mujer.

_—Eso déjanoslo a nosotros. No llevamos mucho equipaje, solo lo necesario para resguardarnos del frio, también habrá otras mujeres, para que no te aburras._ – explica Steve, con muchos gestos y sonriendo todo el tiempo.

_—Eso es genial, tengo mucho tiempo que no tengo una conversación de mujeres decente. –_ ambos se ríen, y Jensen hace una mueca y se recuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Jared le pregunta cuando Steve se ha ido, rascando su oreja con su pata trasera. - ¿Por qué el mal humor?

—Nada.

—Jen… - Jared le ladra, y luego mordisquea una de sus orejas, siguiendo el recorrido por su cuello, rascando una pulga invisible, solo con tal de molestar a Jensen o hacerle  sentir mejor, lo que sea que haga, funciona.

—Steve se peleo con Chris anoche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque Christian enloqueció luego de que Steve tocara mal una nota… no entiendo muy bien porque los humanos se enfadan por eso… y es la primera vez que Chris reacciona así. – Jensen suspira, y se gana una mirada de Cortese que esta sentada en el sofá viendo televisión.

— _Hey, chico, ¿Estas hambriento o tienes sueño? Jared déjalo tranquilo._ – ella espanta a Jared con una mano al ver que este le rasca la panza a Jensen con sus dientes. Jared le mira con sus enormes ojos multicolores y ella termina por rendirse.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada por ellos? Van al lago juntos ¿No? Quizás tengas una oportunidad allí. – Jared dice, inusitadamente alegre por la noticia, pero claro, es un lago, quiere bañarse en ese lago desde que Jensen se lo menciono.

—No la tendré, seguramente Chris se unirá con sus amigos y Steve se quedara charlando con las chicas de cosas de chicas, hacen lo mismo siempre que se pelean. – Jensen suspira de nuevo rodando sobre su costado.

—Quizás deberías… ya sabes… darles un susto. – Jensen abre sus ojos y observa como Jared se ve apenado, quizás porque eso es lo que quería decir desde un principio, pero no se atrevía por temor a una represalia por parte de Jensen.

— ¿Qué?

—Si… lo he visto en películas. Escapas y ambos se unirán para buscarte.

— ¿Estas loco, chico? – Jensen de verdad le gruñe cuando se pone de pie, rasguñando la puerta de salida para que Cortese habrá la puerta.

*******

Cuando Jensen regresa a su casa, piensa que seguir el plan de Jared es la mejor opción. Chris y Steve se están peleando de nuevo, gritándose cosas que Jensen sabe que no sienten el uno sobre el otro. Y lo hacen por horas, hasta que el tiempo de partida se acerca y ambos deciden irse por caminos separados, eligiendo Chris llevarse a Jensen y Steve a Jared.

El lago es enorme, lleno de mosquitos molestos, pero no para los perros, que corren de inmediato a conseguirse, Jared luce triste, y Jensen enfadado, enfermo de escuchar a Chris refunfuñar contra Steve en el auto, porque parece que sabe que Jensen le entiende cada una de las cosas que dice.

—Odio a los humanos. – rezonga, dejando que Jared lama sus orejas, al chico parece gustarle, pero el también es culpable de hacerlo.

—No, tú no los odias, solo que estás enfadado. Vamos, llévame al lago, cariño. – Jared bromea, empujando su torso con su hocico hasta que ambos están caminando en dirección al enorme lago de agua oscura por la noche.

Las únicas luces son las de los faros de los autos; también hay un pequeño muelle que tiene linternas solares que dan un aspecto de fantasía al lugar. Jensen se entretiene viendo a Jared rondar las orillas del lago, tocando con una pata el agua, le hace reír bajito porque no esta seguro de meterse en esas aguas de las que parece que saldrá un monstruo con tentáculos por todos lados y le arrastrara hasta el fondo.

—Ves demasiadas películas. – Jensen le dice desde donde esta acostado.

—En realidad, Jared, hay algo allí abajo. – el labrador gruñe cuando escucha la voz maliciosa de el siamés tan cerca, esta prácticamente sobre el, lamiendo sus mullidas patas y viendo al Retriever cobrizo dudar.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Jared es tan inocente que se aleja de inmediato hasta quedarse escondido detrás de Jensen, algo imposible porque es mucho más enorme y relleno, además que Jensen esta tendido en el musgo.

—Solo hay pescados pequeños. – replica el Labrador, suspirando cuando el gato pasa su larga cola por su hocico, haciéndole estornudar. – Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vicky me trajo. – el gato rueda en el musgo, su collar de perlas brillando en la oscuridad. - ¿Quieres jugar, cachorro?

Antes de que Jared pueda responder, Jensen se pone de pie, pose amenazadora frente a Misha que no se inmuta, solo le ve con sus enormes ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué el querría jugar contigo? – ladra, llamando la atención de Victoria.

_— ¡Jensen, no te atrevas a tocar a Misha!_

—Solo quiero jugar, ¿No podemos ser amigos?

—No con un gato. – responde el, no sabe de verdad porque Misha querría jugar con un perro.

— ¿Sabes Jensen? Que no jugara contigo no quiere decir que no quiera jugar con Jared, porque aunque no lo aceptes, el es mejor que tu, imbécil. – calla al Labrador con solo decir esas palabras, le hiere, pero Jared esta justo allí para sostener su caída, roza todo su cuerpo con su pelaje y ve a Misha.

—No lo trates así. – dice, suavemente un gemido lastimero saliendo de su boca, como si las palabras hubiesen sido para el en lugar de para Jensen.

Misha maúlla, y se coloca sobre sus cuatro patas para acercarse a Jared, gira su cabeza a un lado y enseguida Jared salta. Juegan por largo rato, el gato correteando al enorme perro, todos se ríen mientras Jensen descansa, envidiando que el no pueda hacer lo mismo. Pero eso es hasta que Misha salta sobre el, y encaja a propósito sus uñas sobre su muslo.

Es una provocación que no perderá. Salta detrás del gato que huye dentro del bosque, Jared le sigue, riendo feliz de ver a Jensen moverse por fin, adentrándose en la maleza. El bosque es denso, típico de esa zona de Jersey, famosa por sus enormes osos y las ardillas pálidas.

Jensen ríe como nunca, y se cansa aun mas que cuando Chris y el juegan a la pelota en el parque; y solo el recuerdo de su amo le hace correr mas rápido, persiguiendo a Misha, que ya no parece el malvadillo del pueblo, sino un amigo más, como Jared lo fue cuando le conoció…

Sus patas duelen, ha pisado tantas ramas secas que es normal que se le haya encajado una astilla, Misha la saca con sus finos dientes, y Jared se ríe de él. Diciendo: “Eres una cachorra, Jen” ganándose un mordisco en una de las patas delanteras.

Es demasiado tarde para cuando se dan cuenta de que están perdidos.

 

***

No tenia idea de que un perro pudiera temerle tanto a la oscuridad; ese es el caso de el Tolling, que asustado, comienza a caer en un ataque de pánico perruno, uno de que es difícil sacarle sino fuera porque tienen un gato de su lado, mas astuto de lo que un perro nunca será, Misha opta por las palabras dulces para calmarlo.

Jared entra en razón poco después. Lo mejor es no moverse del sitio, lo mejor es esperar a la luz del día o a que los humanos vengan por ellos, eso es lo mejor. Jensen se echa a su lado, y los tres deciden dormir. Irónicamente, el único que lo logra es Jared, esta roncando en el segundo que cierra los ojos. Para los otros es más difícil.

— ¿Qué sabes de estos bosques? – Jensen pregunta, dejando que el gato se meta entre el y Jared, buscando el calor canino que ambos desprenden. Su figura es tan delgada, delicada, que parece que no tiene cabida en este bosque.

—He escuchado algo… pero no se cuan al sur estamos. Y no me gusta nada de lo que esas historias dicen. – A Jensen tampoco – Hablan de osos… - el gato sabe que Jensen es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que animal es un oso, y cuanto pueden cuadruplicar el tamaño de un perro como Jared.

La tensión ronda en el aire desde ese momento hasta el amanecer, turnándose Jensen y Misha para dormir y vigilar el perímetro.

Al mediodía Jared comienza a impacientarse.

—No nos están buscando, Jen, Mish…- dice con un gimoteo, rodando por todo el suelo lleno de hojas secas. - ¡JEN! ¡NO NOS BUSCAN!

Misha da tal salto que acaba sobre las ramas de un árbol seco, mirándole como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo al Retriever cobrizo. Jensen solo suspira, acostumbrado a esa actitud de su compañero canino.

—Nos están buscando, pero seguro corrimos muy lejos, deberíamos esperar. – dice pacientemente, bostezando y recostando su cabeza de el suelo, no ha dormido bien, y la astilla que se encajo en la pata el día anterior ahora es que le esta doliendo como una puta. – Esperemos un poco más.

—Solo unas horas mas, va a hacerse tarde y lo mejor es que nos movamos. – anuncia Misha, mirándoles a ambos desde su altura. – Es lo mejor por eso que tu sabes.

— ¿Qué? – el cachorro alza su cola y sus orejas, mirando de uno a otro con ferviente emoción temerosa. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Hay osos aquí.

— ¿Osos? ¿Qué son los osos, Jen? ¿Qué son? – se mueve como enloquecido alrededor de el can mas viejo, meneando la cola y dando saltitos en la tierra. - ¿Jen?

—Son peligrosos. Muy peligrosos. – huele el miedo de el perro mas joven antes de que este estalle.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos, ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Jen? ¡Mish, vámonos de aquí! ¡Es peligroso! – no hay acto mas humano que el gato dejando caer su cabeza en señal de derrota, por eso no quería decirle nada al mocoso, puede que le caiga mejor que Jensen, pero este sin duda es aun un cachorro.

—Nos iremos en un rato. ¿Ok?

—Si… sobre eso… - Jensen susurra, viendo al joven can observarle curioso. - …No creo que pueda moverme. – el gato se lanza desde el árbol y se acerca de inmediato a su pata, observando como esta se ha puesto morada. – Esta infectada. – dicen a coro el minino y el.

—Puedo tratar de limpiarla… - Misha se ofrece, pero cuando se acerca, Jensen se aparta.

—No. Te necesitamos bien para que saques al niño del bosque.

— ¿Qué? Pero Jen… - Jared se acerca a el. - ¡No! No me iré sin ti.

—Si, si lo harás, cachorro. Ustedes dos se irán, y encontraran a alguien que los lleve al pueblo. – Jensen es tosco cuando lo dice, no dándole oportunidad a ninguno de negarse. – Váyanse ahora que el sol esta afuera… por favor.

—No. – nunca ha visto tanta decisión en los ojos de Jared. – Es mi culpa. Y no. No te dejare aquí. Sin importar que pase, somos amigos, Jensen, amigos. No te dejare solo, tu no me dejaste cuando yo estaba agonizando por jabón.

—Eso no fue…

— ¡Es lo mismo! Es lo mismo, Jen. Me quedare, esperare por ti.

*******

Una de las cosas que deberías saber si eres humano y quieres adoptar/comprar un Tolling Retriever, es que son tercos como las mulas, y Jensen nunca ha visto una mula en su vida. En serio, es testarudo, el cachorro mas tozudo que ha visto en su vida, aunque no sea muy social, Jensen si ha conocido a otros perros, Erik y Charles, Jody, un montón de perros, todos con personalidades diferentes.

Y eso es lo que Jensen pensara mas tarde, lo que le ayudo a salvarse ese día.

Su pata le duele como el mismísimo infierno perruno. Se apoya en Jared a veces, y se detiene más veces en medio del bosque de lo que le gustaría, jadea como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y se siente como una carga que debería ser dejada atrás.

— Eso es hiedra venenosa - le gruñe Misha, molestando a Jared que se ríe, había estado olisqueando unas plantas con aspecto curioso y que nunca había visto en su vida.

Al intentar reírse también, Jensen se tambalea y choca contra el perro más grande, que le ataja con su cuerpo en el momento que este esta por irse a suelo.

— Jen, esta bien; vamos lento, lento. - es una suplica que sale en un gemido lastimero, mientras le lame las orejas. – Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo - Jensen sonríe, claro que puede hacerlo, el siempre ha sido el tozudo bastardo, pero Jared le pone mucha efusividad a la cosa.

Y es tanta la efusividad, la emoción que aplica el cachorro en cada acto, que termina llevándolos a ambos  colina abajo en un derrumbe incontrolable de rocas; Jared rueda frente a el y al chocar con un árbol se detiene, pero Jensen no puede controlar el movimiento de su cuerpo y el pánico real lo invade cuando con este aplasta al del perro mas joven, comprimiéndolo con su enorme figura hasta que la gravedad y la fuerza de la caída se disipa; ambos permanecen allí, Jensen paralizado de miedo y Jared soportando el dolor.

— Jensen, ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡Acabo de caer sobre ti, maldita sea! – exclama removiéndose hasta conseguir gira su cabeza hacia el Tolling.

— Bueno, no me rompí nada, solo dolió un poco porque pesas como una morsa. – tiene el descaro de burlarse de el, de llamarlo gordo a su cara; pero sino fuera porque el cachorro hace repentinamente una mueca de sorpresa, tendría la voluntad de enfadarse.

— Misha. – exclaman al unisonó, y es el Tolling quien se pone a cuatro patas primero,  olisqueando el suelo y las rocas que se han desprendido de la colina.

No pueden ver al gato, mucho menos escucharlo, y los comienza a preocupar no hacerlo, Misha no les abandonaría, el gato que paso jugando con ellos toda la noche no lo haría. Jared comenzó a aullar, mientras subía por los peldaños caídos de la montaña, buscando el olor de su amigo felino; no podía creer que lo hubieran perdido, no después de haber llegado hasta allí.

El bosque lucia más amenazante que nunca, cada movimiento en un arbusto podía ser un oso o un alce, o algún animal venenoso que no fuera de su conocimiento; y por más que intentara mantener la calma, no podía hacerlo, no cuando estaba tan inquieto por lo que le había pasado al gato.

Un aullido por parte de Jared llamo su atención, había conseguido al gato, pero no le gusto como lo traía, en la boca, con el diminuto cuerpo -en comparación con el gran Tolling-, descansando inmóvil y laxo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre canino, Jensen se puso de pie olisqueando la vida en el gato que Jared traía, pero solo olio el miedo en el Tolling, y eso dolió más que mil dagas.

\- Debemos irnos ahora. - señalo Jensen, comenzando a avanzar, Jared se pego a el, el cachorro estaba temblando, y su cola estaba escondida entre sus patas traseras; Jensen sabia porque, y la peor parte es que no podía culparle de algo que era mas su culpa que la de nadie.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando le había conocido, tan alegre y emocionado por tener amigos en el edificio.

\- Hey, ¿Jared? - le pregunto, acariciando con su hocico el largo cuello de Jared. Haciéndole suspirar y estremecerse.

El perro hace un amago de sonrisa, pero no dice nada porque aun tiene el gato en la boca.

 

***

 

Unos metros mas adelante Jared se detiene y deja a Misha sobre la tierra cuando ambos le escuchan dar un maullido lastimero.

-Hey, cariño, ¿Estas bien? - Jared pregunta en un tono que planea ser de burla pero que falla estrepitosamente, le hace doler la cabeza que por poco le perdieran.

Pero el minino luce mas lucido luego de unas cuantas lamidas de ambos canes, Jensen se ha dejado caer en el suelo y descansa un poco su pata herida.

\- Estuvo cerca. -ladra, viendo como Misha se registra el cuerpo, buscando alguna herida. El peor golpe se lo ha llevado cuando una roca le ha dado en la cabeza, perdiendo todos sus sentidos al momento del impacto.

Gruñe, todo lo que un gato puede, se escucha enfadado y a punto de perseguirse la cola. Ambos canes ríen por lo bajo al verlo tan diferente a como era antes, despeinado, con el collar roto enganchado en el pelaje, lleno de tierra. Parece salido de una pelea con un gato más grande y corpulento.

—Los odio a ambos. – la risa en Jared es tanta que se revuelca como una hiena en su espalda, sus patas moviéndose a todos lados. Misha no siente esas palabras, no cree que lo vuelva a hacer en la vida, porque esos dos no le han abandonado y le han arrastrado hasta allí, un claro no muy lejos de una carretera.

El susto pasa al fin. Ambos mas relajados al ver dos o tres autos pasar cada tres minutos por la carretera, incluso si nadie se detiene, necesitan un letrero para saber donde diablos están.

La autopista comienza a hacerse tediosa cuando caminan por media hora al menos, sin señales más de los kilómetros de la carretera y uno que otro pasante en auto que les toca la bocina. Misha les fuerza a caminar por la orilla, recordándole lo imprudentes que son los canes, ellos se quejan y por poco un camión de kilómetros de largo los arrolla.

—Eso estuvo cerca… - Jared jadea, tirado a un lado del camino, Jensen esta en el mismo estado que el, cansado, exhausto, asustado y adolorido porque su maldita pata no deja de arder.

Un Jeep gira la curva siguiente y se detiene frente a ellos. En la placa de el auto se lee “RICK” y en el vidrio frontal “Guardabosques de Boonton”.

Los tres se ponen alertas cuando un hombre con una hamburguesa en la mano se baja y los ve fijamente. Analizándolos, fijándose en los collares de Jensen y Jared y en Misha y sus ojos azules, alertas y algo dudosos.

_— ¿No eres el gato de Vicky?_ – se cuestiona, mas asimismo que al gato, este ultimo alza las orejas y maúlla acercándose al guardabosque que se inclina a tomarlo en brazos. – _Y tú el perro problemático._ – señala a Jensen que esta por gruñirle. – _A ti no te conozco._ – se acerca a Jared que alza el cuello para que vea bien su identificación. – _Oh, la chica embarazada ¿No?_

Rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca, el guardabosques Rick introduce a Misha en el auto, acercándose a la parte trasera, Jared sube sin que se le diga nada, pero Jensen apenas y puede ponerse de pie; el hombre lo toma, colocando un brazo en su torso y el otro debajo de sus patas traseras para alzarlo.

_—Habrá que llevarte a Beaver, esa pata no luce bien_. – señala, antes de cerrar a puerta trasera de el Jeep y subirse, lanzando su hamburguesa hacia atrás.

Jared la arrastra hasta Jensen, dejándolo que el adulto coma la mitad, y la otra la devoran entre el y Misha, que lame la carne de sus dientes con recelo y luego repite el movimiento con Jared, limpiando su hocico.

A mitad del camino, Jensen se queda dormido, Misha enrollándose entre sus patas traseras, y Jared vigilándolos a ambos. Por una hora o dos, se ven manejados al pueblo, con la música country sonando bajo en el reproductor de el Jeep, y el guardabosques Rick cantando al unisonó.

 

***

 

_— ¡Jensen!_ – Chris corre hacia el y lo abraza, casi aplastándolo contra su cuerpo, esta tan mal que las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos y chocan contra su pelaje. Se siente tan emocionado que si pudiera llorar lo haría, solo gimotea y mueve la cola, con cuidado de no apoyar la pata herida en el suelo. Los brazos de Steve también le rodean, la felicidad lo llena, volver a ver a sus dos amos allí y unidos, porque les ve besarse antes de besarlo a el.

Jared tenía razón, solo que el susto término llevándoselo el multiplicado por dos. Aunque, esta feliz, ve a Gen abrazar a Jared y a Vicky acariciando a Misha con un cepillo, peinando su pelaje recién lavado, vuelve a recuperar su aire aristocrático.

Chris les lleva a casa en la tarde de ese día, todos apretujados en el auto, pero felices, el duerme sobre las piernas de Steve todo el viaje, escuchando a Jared parlotear sobre como de hambriento esta y a Genevieve buscando callar al perro que aúlla.

En la noche, cuando todos se han ido a dormir, Misha le trae algo de carne en la boca, colándose por la ventana abierta y verificando sus heridas antes de marcharse a visitar a Jared; es raro, pero desea en esos momentos ser un gato, tener la posibilidad de saltar de techo en techo y visitar a sus amigos sin tener que romper una puerta o enfadar a uno de sus dueños.

Los gatos son geniales, incluso si los perros son mejores que ellos. Quizás pueda acostumbrarse a tener amigos de distintas razas, quizás Jarold, el hámster de la vecina de los edificios de el frente pueda ser tan amigable como Jared.

Se ríe, acurrucándose en la sabana cómoda que Steve le ha tendido.

Esta mucho mas feliz ahora.

 

***

 

Genevieve da a luz un Octubre frio.

Jared esta volviéndose loco con ello. Pasa toda la tarde hablando con Jensen de bebes, y este prefiere no pensar en ellos y seguir concentrado en el show de tv que Carlson ve en un maratónico sábado, esperando a que Chris lo llame para que ambos se dirijan al hospital.

El Tolling parece que reventara de la emoción y el nerviosismo, y las preguntas que hace una y otra vez a Jensen es lo peor del asunto.

— ¿Puedes callarte? – Ladra, recibiendo un “shhhhhhhh” por parte de Carlson, que le lanza una papita frita hacia ellos, Jared atajándola en el aire y tragando sin masticar. _Animal._

— ¡No puedo! Mira Jen, Gen va a tener un bebe... un pequeño humano… un cachorro… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Va a dejar de amarme. – chilla, revolcándose en la alfombra que forma parte del terreno de juego de ambos todos los días.

— Al diablo contigo… - Jensen musita, alzándose y dirigiéndose a su cama, con tan mala suerte que Jared le sigue, recostándose casi encima de su cuerpo.

—Jensen… tengo frio. – se queja, metiendo su hocico por debajo de el de Jensen.

—Deja de molestar. Un bebe humano no es la gran cosa, además, Genevieve va a querer que lo quieras y lo cuides. – le replica de una vez por todas, buscando zanjar el tema y poder aunque sea dormir.

— ¿Cómo podría cuidar una de esas cosas? Son tan pequeños cuando los comparas con un humano normal… ¡Y son dos!

_— ¡Maldición, Jared! No me hagas atarte en el poste del patio_. – Steve es quien le amenaza, viéndolo por encima de la cerveza. Jared baja sus orejas y gimotea, mientras que Jensen ríe por lo bajo. – _Hablo en serio._

Un maullido unos minutos después alerta a ambos perros, Seb y Misha entran por la ventana, recibiendo una mirada de Steve que luego vuelve a lo suyo, sabe ahora que no debe preocuparse porque a Jensen le de un ataque de celos, desde que Jared llego, Jensen ha cambiado tanto que ahora es irreconocible para sus amos, Chris esta encantando con poder llevarlo al parque sin preocuparse porque se pelee con otro animal; aunque se vuelve agotador tener a ambos Retrievers correteando detrás de el otro.

Les ha tomado un mes volver a confiar en ellos, no ha sido fácil. Chris se ha enfadado mucho con Jensen y le ha amarrado como castigo luego de encontrarle en el patio cuando ellos salían, Jared no había recibido mucho como castigo. Genevieve quedo muy sensible luego de que se escapara, así que el Tolling busco no darle mas sustos.

Misha era un gato, así que Vicky poca atención le presto, aunque se preocupo por el estado de su gato cuando apareció lleno de tierra, no le sorprendió en absoluto que se hubiera perdido, el gato era un maniático, pero ella consideraba que hasta más inteligente que ella era.

Seb, el gato amarillo, se unió al clan no mucho después. Era el mejor amigo de Misha y Richard, pero Richard era alérgico a los perros, no le gustaba Jared o Jensen a menos que fuera para hacerles una broma sumamente pesada.

Chris regresa en el momento que Steve esta poniéndose de pie para buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador. Viene con una maleta de ropa y se detiene a besar a Steve antes de correr al baño, escuchando la risa de él dueño número dos de Jensen desde la cocina.

_—Bueno, chicos, nos vamos, les dejaremos a los cuatro aquí… Misha, la ventana esta abierta, no destroces mis muebles._

—¿Qué? Vicky no tendría esos muebles ni borracha. – el gato replica, esta sobre la espalda de Jared mientras se queja aunque el humano no pueda entender mas que unos maullidos incomprensibles.

_—Y Jensen, no vuelvas a usar la alfombra como baño, deje periódicos en la cocina. –_ Jensen casi nunca siente deseos de morder a su dueño, pero cuando los siente, de verdad que quiere encajarle los dientes.

Chris sale del baño con una sonrisa aliviada y toma a Steve por la cintura, despidiéndose de las mascotas con un movimiento de su mano.

— Bueno chicos. – Misha comienza a hablar, lamiendo una de sus patas con elegancia. - Tengo un plan mejor que el de Jared la última vez. – Jensen se ríe, poniéndose de pie y yendo por un poco de agua, todo su cuerpo le duele aun de esa última vez cuando decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque, se llenaron de musgo, pantano y cosas de las que Jensen prefería no acordarse.

— Hey, el mío fue divertido. – se defiende inútilmente el Tolling, quien se sacude para hacer caer al gato.

— Si, pero casi nos mata a todos. – Seb agrega, dando un bostezo. Es el gato más perezoso que Jensen ha conocido. – Además, Vicky y Colton casi nos arrancan la cabeza cuando vieron el estado en el que estábamos.

—Dijeron que éramos gatos, no sucios perros.

— ¿Qué? ¿No han conocido a Jensen? ¡Es el perro mas limpio que he visto en mi vida! – Jared exclama, esquivando la embestida que Ackles busca propinarle. – Lo siento, Jen, pero es verdad, siempre estas preocupándote por oler bien… tu hueles bien sin ningún champú… - Jared le dice, pegando su nariz fría con la del Labrador.

—¿Van a escuchar mi plan o que? – Misha maúlla, poniéndose de pie y haciendo uso de su habilidad para no ensuciar nada, se sube al sofá; como el líder que siempre quiere ser en cada expedición.

—Ok, ok, no te enfades.

—Soy todo oídos.

 

FIN.


End file.
